


RIP Superhusbands  (The toddler incident)

by nightskyblufaith



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskyblufaith/pseuds/nightskyblufaith
Summary: Waking up to sunlight streaming through the curtains is what any couple would want. It is not what the tired parents of a one Peter Stark-Rogers ask for though."J.A.R.V.I.S...nap protocol" Tony groaned.All seems well and peaceful for the superhusbands until a certain toddler decides to wake up early in the morning.Chaos ensues. And why does Tony have so much Shaving cream?.





	RIP Superhusbands  (The toddler incident)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> Here is a SUPERFAMILY fic with detrimental amounts of fluff...

Sunlight was creeping into through the half drawn curtains and a faint white noise of cars and birds permeated into the bedroom.

Tony groaned. "J.A.R.V.I.S...nap protocol"

"Of course Sir" J.A.R.V.I.S replied softly from the ceiling. The white noise suddenly stopped and sunlight entering the room was cut off by the curtains moving to a full draw.

Tony moved towards the right until his hand found the chest of his husband who was slightly snoring. He snuggled into his chest and fell asleep instantly. Such mornings were always a blessing in the Stark-Rogers household. 

Tony would always be in his workshop whilst Steve sometimes would not come home from S.H.I.E.L.D business.

Not to mention the little bundle of joy who kept them up at nights. Let's just hope that Peter would remain asleep.

Life was never easy to begin with.

There was a faint shuffling of feet towards the left of the bed. Chubby little hands made grabbing motions at the bedspread.

Peter Stark-Rogers was awake.

"P-pops..dadee" he called out. It was of no use as the duo were currently dead to the world. He tried grabbing on to Steve but his tiny hands could only touch the hem of his shirt.

Peter huffed. As usual J.A.R.V.I.S was monitoring everything but a certain protocol prevented him from informing the genius about the current predicament of the toddler.

Peter grew tired of trying to get Steve's attention. He looked around and saw a light emanating from the bathroom towards the left.

Such short attention span. The young brunette quickly made his way into the couples' bathroom.

J.A.R.V.I.S could only record the events silently until Tony himself asked him about Peter. This was so not going to end well.

As Peter shuffled his way into the bathroom, his brown orbs widened as he took in his surroundings.

Naturally, being a billionaire comes with it's perks as the bathroom was as wide as his nursery. Well not that much, but for Peter, it was quite big.

Sleek white marble tops adorned the basins and the bathtub was surrounded with an assortment of candles and oils.  
The washbasin was what caught Peters eyes. 

The shelves were full of various cans and bottles of bath salts, aftershave and other things which made no sense to the 4 year old.He only saw something white and fluffy peeking out of one of the cans and luckily, there was a small stool infront of the basin.

.............................xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...........................

A clang of metal hitting tile echoed in the bathroom.

Steve furrowed his brows.He could not seem to open his eyes. Sheer fatigue took control of him as it always did after weeks of S.H.I.E.L.D field work.

He felt a slight weight on his chest. A clear scent of expensive spices and the familiar smell of motor oil entered his nostrils.

He realised that Tony was sleeping on his chest when a sharp clang echoed through the room again.Steve was so not getting up.

He groggily shook Tony with his hand and mumbled. "T-tony...check on Peter would ya.." he then yawned and promptly fell back asleep.

A soft sigh came from Tony as he mumbled in the throes of sleep.

"Language Steve.. we don't want Peter to hear us..."

It could be the fatigue or sheer bad luck as Steve only managed to hear Peters name and fell even deeper into sweet and blissful slumber.

After a few minutes , a loud wail shrieked through the room and Steve bolted upright.

He looked ready for war until he realised that the wailing was his sons'. 

"What in the world!" Tony groaned as his eyes shot open.

Steve heard the wailing once again and this time he jumped out of bed and into the bathroom.

"TONY!!!!!!" Steve yelled.

Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he scrambled out of bed. He was definitely not ready for the sight at 8.25 a.m in the morning.

"Shit!!!" Tony exclaimed.

The bathroom floor was covered with shaving cream.Cans of it was scattered along the floor and in the middle of it, sat a crying 4 year covered from head to toe in more shaving cream.

Tony seriously needed to lower the shipments of shaving cream in his bathroom.

"Peter??" Tony said not believing the sight in front of him.

To say that Captain America was frozen seems like a very bad pun. However it was exactly Steves current setting.

"Ummm...honey?" Tony spoke from behind.

Steve snapped out of his shock and moved over to Peter where he had quieted down after seeing his two daddies.

He was currently trying to spit out whatever godforsaken amount of shaving cream he had ingested.

Tony moved towards the basin and dipped a hand towel under water. "J "He called out to the ceiling.

" Mind telling me why my son looks like white cotton candy?"

" I believe it is because both of his fathers were in deep slumber as he entered their room which was under nap protocols if memory serves me right...Master Peter then found something other than you two to play with" J.A.R.V.I.S replied a little smugly. 

 

"I should have never added emotions to your coding" Tony grumbled as he walked out of the mutilated bathroom with the wet hand towel following his husband.

As Steve carried Peter out to the bed, Peter gave his loopy grin as he babbled incoherently whilst making sure that Steve was getting creamed.

" I'm too old for this crap" Steve sighed as he tried to wipe shaving cream off his head.

Peter clapped enthusiastically and more shaving cream flicked off his hands and found its way onto Steve's face.Tony chuckled.

He sat down beside Peter and started to wipe off the cream.

"How much shaving cream could you possibly need Tony?" Steve grumbled as he tried to pull off Peters pajamas.

"Let me remind you Captain Clean Shaven that you are the one who uses insane amounts of shaving cream to remain all pristine and kissable" Tony retorted with a smile on his face.

Steve sighed. Peter was out of his pajamas and most of the shaving cream on his face was wiped off. Surprisingly, the toddler had managed to keep still for 15 minutes while he giggled at Pops trying to pull off his pajamas.

"We should put bars on his crib" Tony stated.

As he reached out to wipe behind Peters ear, Peter jumped out of their grasps and tumbled onto the floor.

"PETER!!" the couple exclaimed as they made frantic motions to catch him. The toddler only managed to land with a small thump as he ran out of the room giggling.

"We should put weights on his legs" Steve said as they ran after Peter.

Running after a slippery toddler early in the morning was not what the superhusbands had in mind as Peter ran between their legs and bolted to the kitchen.

"Dammit Steve!! He was just there" Tony exclaimed. 

"You try catching him when he's as tiny as you" Steve retorted he ran towards the kitchen.

Tony huffed as he made his way to the opposite side of the kitchen counter where Peter was currently hiding in one of the cupboards.

It didn't take a genius to figure it out with the smears of shaving cream on the doorknob.  
"Finally " Steve groaned as he made his way to the other side of the counter

They pulled the cupboard open only to find more shaving cream.

"What the f-" Tony cursed

"Language! " Steve blew out a breathe.

"The little minx fooled us" Tony said incredulously.

Steve looked around. "Where is He?"

A soft shuffling of pillows was picked up by the super soldiers ears. He looked at Tony and put a finger to his lips.

The tired couple slowly made their way to the couch only to find a tuckered out toddler hiding behind an impressive pillow fort.

Tony sighed.Steve picked him up gently and walked over to the nursery.

"Why does he get to sleep after pulling that stunt?" Tony grumbled half heartily.

"Because he can" Steve answered. 

Said kid was curled up in his arms and yawning.Once they got Peter fully cleaned up and tucked into his crib, the couple made their way to the living room.

Steve flopped onto the couch and Tony flopped onto him.

"We are so getting him a bell" Steve said tiredly.

"Don't forget the bars on his crib " Tony chuckled.

"We'll get around to it after a short nap" Steve shifted and buried his head into Tonys chest.

A familiar alarm started blaring through the speakers and this time, Steve was the one who cursed.

It's sometimes hard to be a parent. Add being an Avenger and you've got the Stark-Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tony and Steve...


End file.
